


Una polaroid bruciata dal sole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quotidianità dell'Omega [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Human Foxy, Top - Freeform, botTom, wolf - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE	F/F	Una polaroid bruciata dal sole.Il rapporto tra Camilla e la sua Top.





	Una polaroid bruciata dal sole

Una polaroid bruciata dal sole

 

“Camilla, qualcosa non va?” chiese la giovane entrando. La stanza era illuminata da una tenue luce rosata, seduta sul letto c’era un’altra ragazza.

“No, niente” rispose Camilla, teneva la coda tra le gambe.

“Non si direbbe dalla tua faccia. Che facevi?” chiese l’altra, sedendosi accanto a lei.

Camilla fece un basso uggiolio e si grattò il naso, sollevando l’oggetto che teneva nell’altra mano e spiegò: “Guardavo questa polaroid bruciata e stinta dal sole. È ingiallita dal tempo e persino sfocata”.

La Top indicò due ragazzini dalle code e le orecchie da lupo che si rincorrevano a gattoni con la lingua di fuori, su una spiaggia, in mezzo a dei castelli di sabbia.

“Quelli siete tu e tuo fratello da piccoli?” domandò.

“Sì, quando i nostri genitori erano ancora vivi” rispose Camilla.

Alle spalle dei due piccoli c’era una donna sorridente.

< Probabilmente il padre stava scattando la foto > pensò la Top.

“Il top dei due era?” chiese con tono curioso.

“Mia madre. Mio padre era così dolce, mansueto.

Sai, era lei il lupo, lui un criceto. Però mamma alle volte lo faceva decidere, lo spronava ad essere il capofamiglia.

Lui amava tanto sonnecchiare sulla poltrona, mangiare e giocare con noi” raccontò Camilla.

“Una politica che mi piace, spronare il proprio compagno anche se è un bottom” sussurrò la Top. Mordicchiò l’orecchio di Camilla.

“Davvero Marilù?” soffiò Camilla. Le prese la mano nella propria, accarezzandole il dorso con il pollice.

“Decisamente” rispose Marilù.

“Secondo te mio fratello mi odia?” chiese Camilla, appoggiando la fotografia su un centrino.

“No, sta solo passando un brutto momento.

Ho sentito strane voci tra gli altri Top, m’informerò” spiegò Marilù.

“Sai sempre cosa dirmi per rincuorarmi” sussurrò Camilla. Socchiuse gli occhi e posò un bacio sulle labbra dell’altra.

Marilù ricambiò, le fece schiudere le labbra con la lingua, Camilla si staccò sentendosi eccitata. L’odore dell’altra le invase le narici, Marilù sorrise vedendole fare un’espressione desiderosa.

“Dai, siamo lontani dal calore. Non puoi sempre fare così per un po’ di gentilezza” sussurrò Marilù.

Camilla uggiolò ed iniziò a rotolarsi sul letto, dimenando la coda.

La fotografia era rimasta appoggiata sul comodino, illuminata dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra.

Marilù la bloccò facendola stendere a faccia in su.

“Stai ferma, o cadrai” la richiamò.

“Accontentami” implorò Camilla.

“Cosa vuoi, anche se un’idea ce l’avrei” sussurrò Marilù.

< Non conosco altri modi per rincuorarla quando è triste > pensò.

“Voglio stare con te” sussurrò Camilla.

Marilù si passò le dita affusolate sul mento e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare le sue innumerevoli code candide da volpe. Piegò di lato le sue orecchie bianco latte.

“Immaginavo” sussurrò.

Camilla fremette, le sue orecchie da lupo si alzarono ritte, mentre lei iniziava ad ansimare desiderosa, spalancò le gambe, mentre diventava umida.

L’altra le leccò tra le gambe, bagnandole di saliva gli slip e glieli abbassò, rise mostrando i denti aguzzi e sentire i gemiti della compagna. La penetrò con due dita, Camilla boccheggiò e, con il viso accaldato e arrossato, abbatté ritmicamente la coda sul letto.

Marilù entrò dentro di lei, i guaiti desiderosi di Camilla si facevano sempre più forti.

Marilù venne avvolta dalle sue code, mentre si metteva a gattoni sul letto, per muoversi più liberamente dentro l’altra.

La Bottom raggiunse l’orgasmo lanciando un grido, Marilù lo soffocò baciandola appassionatamente.

< Non potrei desiderare nessuno più di così. Per me sei molto più che un Bottom, sei il mio amore > pensò, facendo scivolare fuori le dita umide.

 


End file.
